Arthur: The Cringe Side of the Internet
by Crowesome
Summary: Now in their senior year, Arthur and his friends have more-or-less matured from their younger counterparts. All seems well, until one day, Arthur comes across a website dedicated to fanfiction, and what he finds might be a shock to not only him, but for the others too. (Contains references to other stories here)


**Disclaimer:** Inspired by The Travis Chronicles, I've decided to write this little story in account of...the majority of terrible fanfics here. Whatever happened to creativity here, I don't know. Because right now, the only thing I see updated is "stories" from Travis, who should already learn that most authors have to handle criticism in order to improve. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue:** The Discovery

* * *

**_Clickity-clickity-clickity-clickity-clickity-clickity-clickity-clickity-clickity_**

The aardvark continuously stared at the computer screen for God knows how long as he typed. All he could remember was what his History teacher, Dr. Wong, said about the assignment, about how it should over eight pages long, about how it counted 20% of their grade, and about how it should be cited. Of course, anyone would've groaned over how ridiculous that was, until he said something that got them right out of their seats

"_**If you're able to pass this, there is a good chance that you won't have to do the final!**_"

Mr. Ratburn, his old 3rd grade teacher, was crazy about homework, but Dr. Wong was a whole level above him, going as far as to give out quizzes weekly. Guess the former's reputation must've been popular in the teachers' lounge, that some of them decided to learn from him. Nonetheless, he was overall a fine teacher to begin with.

And overall why the newbies would godly be afraid of that man.

As he finally writes the last sentence of his conclusion, the aardvark gives out a sigh of relief before lounging into his chair. He had been working on that thing for a couple of weeks now. After all that research, the proper paraphrasing, et cetera, he was now done completely, with only four days to spare until the essay was due.

Eighteen-year-old Arthur Read looked back at his phone, the time displaying it being around 7:30. The moment he got home around three, he went straight to his room to not be bothered with anything else, except using the bathroom, of course. It was just like the old times, back in Lakewood Elementary. He stares at the vast ceiling above him, with only one cognitive thought in his mind.

"_**How long that has been, huh?**_"

Indeed everything has changed ever since he left that school. So many memories flooded him as remembers: the friends he made, the times he spent with family, and how life bringing in ups and downs as he grew up.

And here he was, almost close to becoming an adult and starting a new life once he graduates from high school.

Obviously, Arthur himself had changed, although a little bit. His iconic glasses were gone, merely replaced by contacts. He fully grown out of that dumb yellow sweater a long time ago, and had begun wearing things that considered his taste.

They were plain if you wondering, so don't worry about it.

He was left wondering about his future, his phone soon vibrated. Quickly snapping back to reality, Arthur picked it up. What contained a single message from his friend, Buster.

( _**MES.**__ \- FUNKY RABBIT_ ): holy shit, trailer for bionic bunny's out! _**U GOTTA WATCH IT!**_

"**Holy shit!**" he almost jumped out of his seat. Bionic Bunny would've been something he would considered child's play a long time ago, but ever since they rebooted it for older audiences, it was practically the best thing to ever happen since. Not to mention, there were rumors for the film being part of a cinematic universe, which also included Dark Bunny.

Like a child impatient to open his Christmas gifts, the aardvark immediately rushed to his computer, typing what could've been "bionic bunny movie trailer", but instead it was merely a messy jumble of words. Upon realizing his mistake after pressing the Enter key, Arthur went to the search bar again to retype it again.

That is, until he saw something that caught his eye.

Fanfiction.

Now he wasn't really interested into those sorts of things. Some were good, some were bad, and some were just so cringey that the authors should've been wiped off from the face of the Earth. _**My Eternal**_, that Henry Skreever fan story, was considered the black sheep among the fandom. Normally, Arthur would've passed this along, but it was the subject relating to the fanfiction that confused him.

**_Arthur Fanfictions_**

"_Holy shit…_" he repeated.

* * *

_**Annnnnnnd that concludes the prologue. I've made a single reference here that I'm sure you guys are aware of. I dunno how it's gonna last, but it's safe to say 5 to 6 chapters?** **Anyways, this is my first fanfic here, soooo give me some constructive criticism. I can take it, unlike a certain weirdo here...**_


End file.
